


Love in the Time of Space Piranhas

by Emileesaurus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/pseuds/Emileesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And people say romance is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of Space Piranhas

“Just so we're clear,” Dick announced as Wally inhaled his twelfth heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates, “I'm not gonna be the one cleaning up your Valentine vomit.”

“Mmphmmfmn,” Wally replied, rolling his eyes. The light from the television flickered on his skin, painting him the brilliant red and gold of gratuitous B-movie explosions.

Dick's heart fluttered.

He smirked lazily, rearranging himself against the warmth of Wally's shoulder. “You should have been a poet.”

A loud swallow, and Wally saw his smirk and raised him a grin. “Yeah, and I can feel the romance oozing from your pores _._ ”

“Excuse me, but _who's_ the guy who just spent a week's allowance – a week's _Bat_ - _allowance_ , mind you – on candy?” Dick gestured expansively at the waist-high pile of chocolate boxes stacked in front of them. “Oh, right. It was the best boyfriend ever.”

“Preeetty sure the best boyfriend ever is this guy right here.” Wally jerked a thumb at his chest. “C'mon, who else would think _Space Piranhas_ is a hot date movie?” A chorus of made-for-TV screams punctuated his comment.

Dick replied with a casual shrug. “Hey, if you  _want_ me to bust out the romcoms...” 

Which was apparently provocation enough for Wally to shut him up with a kiss. Dick's lips parted in a laugh, quickly muffled by a warm tongue that still tasted like chocolate.

He supposed the movie could wait. 

 

 

(“ _Dude_ ,” said Wally, several breathless minutes later, “are you humming  _Monster Mash_?”)


End file.
